


Theme Song

by somajesticdonki



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, implied queerplatonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somajesticdonki/pseuds/somajesticdonki
Summary: Sprig and Ivy just want to write a song together, but they have trouble finding a place to do it...
Relationships: Sprig Plantar & Ivy Sundew
Kudos: 11





	Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

> i miight make this a series? eventually. but for now have this! thank you @pikablob for proofreading!!!

As the sun rose slowly over the town of Wartwood, an old frog sat at his desk, looking out the window, admiring the peaceful morning. The dew dripped off the leaves outside, and the already faint sound of crickets was fading away.

“Ah, yes,” he said, sipping on his morning larva tea, “what a peaceful day this will be."

But perhaps he had spoken too soon, as his grandson’s partner was just making her way down to the Plantars’ house for their morning training. Nobody really knew what the two kids were training for, the kids themselves included, but they were determined to be ready!

As Ivy Sundew, a young frog girl, knocked on the front door of the Plantar residence, Hopediah Plantar, or as he was known by the kids, Hop Pop, sighed, and reluctantly gave up his moment of tranquility to open the door for her. But as he walked towards the old wooden door, the weight of a pink frog bouncing off of his head pushed him back, and he landed on the floor.

It was none other than his grandson, Sprig Plantar, rushing to get to the door, calling “Sorry, Hop Pop!”, in order to be the one to greet his partner.

But when he opened the door, he was greeted by silence.

“Ivy?” the boy looked around warily. This wasn’t the first time Ivy had disappeared without notice, and, grabbing a stick from the ground, he was prepared for her-

“AMBUSH!!!” Ivy called, as she jumped down from the roof of the house, attempting to tackle Sprig to the ground But he blocked her off with the stick, stepping back with one foot to keep balance.

“Haha!” he cheered. “I win!!!”

“You’re really getting better at this!” Ivy grinned at him, to which he chuckled.

“Practice makes perfect, after all!”

“Speaking of practice, are you ready to start?”

“Yeah come on in!” Sprig gestured with his arm. “I’ll grab my fiddle, and I’ll meet you in the living room!”

And with that, Sprig dashed to his room, his long arms flapping with excitement.

* * *

Hopediah had gone back to his tea, and had fancied reading himself a book. He picked out a play he hadn’t read in years and sat down, engulfing himself in the characters and stories of the pages before him. But sadly this serenity did not last long as the loud voices of two kids came from the living room.

“ _Sprig and Ivy, the best of friends!_ ” The boy’s singing voice was accompanied by his skillful fiddling. His voice carried well through the room, bringing his excitement with it.

“ _Always gonna work together!_ " The girl’s voice followed, and though her singing was not as on key as her partner’s, her enthusiasm was just as strong.

“ _No matter how the road-_ ” Sprig’s voice trailed off as Hop Pop entered the room.

“Kids!” he called, his arms crossed.

“What’s wrong, Hop Pop? Why do you look so glummy-glum?” He bounced over to his grandpa. “Would a little,” here he fiddled a little tune, “soooong cheer you up?”

“No!” Hop Pop placed his hands on his hips. “Look kids, I’m trying to read, and all this ruckus is very distracting. Why don’t you two take it outside?”

Sprig’s smile faded from his face, but Ivy took it with a grin.

“Okay, Mr. Plantar! Thank you for having me!” Ivy grabbed Sprig’s arm and dragged him out the door, despite his attempts to fight it.

Sprig was annoyed, but he didn’t want to ruin his time with Ivy. And so the two continued writing their song outside; a song they were quite happy to call their theme song.

* * *

The sun was shining, and by this point the sky had turned a bright blue. There was a slight wind rustling the leaves, and the sound of voices and a fiddle carried through the air.

“ _Sprig and Ivy, the best of friends!_ ”

“ _Always gonna work together!_ ”

“ _No matter how the road bends!_ ”

“ _No matter what the weather!_ ”

As Ivy finished off her line, a familiar, high pitched voice called from behind the bushes.

“You two are gonna have to get out of here because you're interrupting my practice!!”

“Polly, you’re interrupting our practice!!” Sprig called back. Polly jumped out from her hiding place to face her two nuisances.

“I was here first!”

“What are you practicing Polly?” Ivy laughed, a bit amused by the two siblings.

“Anne showed me this cool thing called ‘screamo music’ in her magic box thing! It goes like...” Polly proceeded to scream.

Ivy laughed. “Hey that sounds fun!”

“It is!” She smiled at Ivy. “So, I need you frogs to LEAVE so I can PRACTICE!” Polly would have crossed her arms if she had them.

“Alrighty, you have fun, okay?” Ivy chuckled. She took Sprig’s hand and pulled him away from the situation.

Sprig was reluctant to leave, but since Ivy agreed to, he decided not to argue.

* * *

After a walk filled with excited chatting, the two kids found their way to the townsquare and settled near the statue in the center. As it was still early in the day, not a lot of frogs were out and about yet. Sprig thought it was perfect; there would be no one to disturb them!

“Ready?” Sprig had his fiddle in hand, prepared to begin the song once more. Ivy nodded, and Sprig began his little fiddling tune. As he took a breath to start singing, a loud, condescending voice interrupted him.

“I think you should take your… ‘music’ somewhere else, little frogs. Wouldn’t want to disturb those of us who have actual musical talent with your little noises!”

The voice belonged to none other than Albus Duckweed, a salamander who liked to think he was better than anyone else.

“I didn’t know you were into music,” Sprig commented, honestly offended by Albus’s words.

“Why yes, of course I am! In fact, I was a triple major in music, food, and criticising other frogs!” He laughed in a way that struck on Ivy’s nerves. “But I wouldn’t need those in order to tell that your playing was some of the WORST I’ve ever heard!”

Sprig looked down, while Ivy jumped to her feet. “Listen here you hopping little-”

“Ohoho!” Albus was very amused by the situation. “Do you think you’re so tough, little frog? I can call the sheriff on you! For public disturbance!”

“You’re the one picking fights here!” Ivy argued, but as she did, the salamander turned around and waved for the sheriff to come over.

The sheriff came towards them with an unhappy expression on his face. Ivy didn’t wait a second; she grabbed Sprig’s arm so tight he flinched, and started running. Getting in trouble with the sheriff was not something she wanted to do right now, and it was most definitely not something her mom would be happy about. So she ran to the forest, dragging her friend along with her.

* * *

Once they were deep enough in the forest, they slowed down to walk. This time they walked in silence, each brooding on their own troubles.

As they’d often walked in comfortable silence before, Ivy could tell when it was uncomfortable, not only for her, but for Sprig as well. It was especially obvious by his attempts to kick all the rocks as he walked, and once he kicked a particularly large one (and regretted it), Ivy decided to put an end to it.

“What’s on your mind Sprig?” she asked, not looking at him. She figured he would prefer she didn’t, the same way she doesn’t like people looking at her when she’s upset.

“Wha? Mine? Nothing! Absolutely nothing. Head empty! Hahahaha…” He looked down at the ground, rubbing his hurt leg, now twice as upset because of his own embarrassment.

Ivy sat on the rock Sprig was just fighting and patted his head. There was a moment of silence.

“Do you think I’m annoying?”

“No! Not most of the time, anyway,” she chuckled, and her partner sighed. “Even when you are it’s kinda… endearing.”

“Heh…”

She noticed Sprig was tearing up. “Why are you worried about that?”

“Because!” He threw his arms up in the air, exasperatedly. “No one wanted to be around us today! Am I too loud? Or is my playing that bad?”

“It’s not bad, Sprig!” Ivy’s voice was more harsh this time, and they both looked at each other. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. But the thing is… you’re not always gonna please everyone! And you know you grandpa and Polly love you! Sometimes people just need space…”

“Do you need space from me too?”

“Nah,” she laughed, giving him a light noogie. “I might someday! It’s normal to need space. But I enjoy all your antics a lot more than I need that right now.”

Sprig chuckled. “Thanks, Ivy.”

“No problem!”

“So what was bothering you?”

“Hehe, I just didn’t wanna go to jail!”

Sprig chuckled. “Fair point.”

Ivy jumped to her feet. “There’s a kind of power in being annoying, you know?” she said, holding out her hand to him.

He took it, jumping up as well. “How so?”

“It just means you’re having fun, really! And if someone can’t appreciate that? That’s their problem!”

* * *

Back in Wartwood the sun had reached its peak, and was threatening to soon begin its descent. The town square was at its full boom as town residents traveled from shop to shop. There was nothing weird about this day, nothing out of the ordinary at all. In fact, they could say it was one of the most peaceful days there has been in a while!

But they may have thought that too soon.

A pink frog had appeared in Wartwood: one with long legs and arms, wearing a hat, and goggles on his eyes. He walked up to the statue in the center and sat down. “Ah yes… peace!”

“You have quite the nerve showing your face here again, Sprig Plantar!” Albus Duckweed stood in front of the frog, a smile on his face that said ‘I got you this time!’.

But this frog was unaffected by his words. In fact, all it could think was to keep the peace, which Albus Duckweed was currently disturbing. So the thing the frog decides to do, as one does, is eat the salamander. Wrap his tongue tightly around him and swallow him whole.

“Sprig?!” a voice unfamiliar to the frog came from ahead. A voice so piercing, that his very body seemed to distort at the sound.

Ahead of him stood Anne Boonchuy, and, after having a weird dream that morning, she was not sure if what she saw was just another one of them.

“Did you just eat that guy?!”

The frog’s body twitched, and slightly disfigured with annoyance. So he did the next logical thing and swallowed her as well.

At this point the townspeople were gathering around to see what was going on. As much as everyone thought of the human to be a monster, it was not a frog-like thing to eat a beast such as her. They huddled in a group and, as they do, prepared to mob the frog and chase him out of the town.

Pitchforks and torches were collected and the townspeople faced the frog.

“Sprig Plantar!” Mayor Toadstool called to him, from a presumed safe distance.

“Give me peace…” the frog grumbled, his body slowly disfiguring, almost starting to fall apart.

“Explain yourself, or we will have to kill you!” the Mayor continued.

The frog groaned and with one big swoop, took all the townspeople into his own body.

“Finally… peace…”

But he might have spoken too soon.

At that very moment Sprig and Ivy were returning from the forest, and happened to see what had just happened.

Sprig froze at the sight of a frog that looked exactly like him devouring all the people he knew.

“Sprig?” he heard Hop Pop’s voice coming from the frog’s other side. “There you are! Where have you been?”

“Yeah bro we’ve been looking for you!!!” Polly, who was in a bucket held by her grandpa, yelled in his direction.

“Wait, Hop Pop don’t go towards the-” but Sprig was too slow.

The frog, its body disfiguring badly, grabbed his family, and swallowed them, just like everyone else.

He turned to Ivy, but she was already gone. He spotted her behind the frog, if you can call it that, holding a large stick.

“AMBUSH!!!” she yelled, landing a hit on the thing’s head. The monster swiped at her with its tongue, but she jumped out of the way.

“Annoyyinngggg…” it’s voice rumbled low, as its body slowly lost color and a hole burned in its side.

“Sprig! It reacts to noise!!!” she yelled, avoiding another swipe at her life. “Use your power!!”

“My power??” Sprig was confused for a moment. But then he remembered what she said; There’s a kind of power in being annoying. “YEAH, MY POWER!!!”

Sprig hopped towards the beast, and doing his best to avoid its attacks, began his fiddling.

“ _Sprig and Ivy, the best of friends!_ ”

“ _Always gonna work together!_ ”

The beast groaned.

“ _No matter how the road bends!_ ”

“ _No matter what the weather!_ ”

The two kids ran in circles around it, confusing it, causing it to miss every attack.

“ _We will sing this never-ending song!_ ”

“ _That just shows how well we get along!_ ”

The monster was gradually filling with more holes, its body turning into slush. It cried a deep “Nooo!”

“ _And when something eventually goes wrong,_ ”

“ _Our friendship will always come out strooooong!_ ”

Ivy poked at its holes, ripping them with her stick.

“ _Sprig and Ivy, the best of friends!_ ”

“ _Always gonna work together!_ ”

“ _Sprig and Ivy, until the end!_ ”

“ _Always partners forever!_ ”

The townspeople spilled out of the slush that had once been the beast, looking around in confusion and disgust.

“We did it! We saved everyone!!!” Sprig and Ivy did an elaborate hand shake of sorts, one that included squawking and yelling.

“I think we nailed that song,” Ivy chuckled.

The Plantars walked up to them. “What was that?” Hop Pop asked.

“I don’t know, but we defeated it!!” Ivy cheered.

“With our awesome song!!” Sprig chipped in.

“I don’t care what it was, it was disgusting, and I need a shower.” Anne complained. “And maybe to wake up afterwards. Goodnight.” She walked off.

“Being eaten by Sprig was gross but also kinda cool, in my opinion!” Polly yelled.

“We’re right here, you don’t have to ye-” Hop Pop tried to calm her down but,

“I have to yell!!!”

Sprig and Ivy laughed.

The rest of the day was a bit weird. The townspeople wanted an explanation, but as the Plantars and Ivy could provide none, they were put through a long session of questioning by Mayor Toadstool and the Sheriff. After days passed the tension wore off and all seemed to forget about the weird creature that came to eat everyone that day. And everything seemed very peaceful, but, well... you know the drill.


End file.
